


Rekindled

by PiperMasters



Series: Half dead [3]
Category: Danny Phantom, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperMasters/pseuds/PiperMasters
Summary: Danny's rescue mission was a success, but at what cost? As Jump City readies for war the Titans must ask the question; who are they really fighting? Evil enemies, or confused friends? A (hopefully) epic conclusion to this three part series!





	Rekindled

Danny had been on the roof all night. Even when Starfire insisted everyone sleep, lest Santa not visit, he stayed outside. Dani stayed up with him, sitting in silence until she was too tired and too cold to stay out anymore. When Desiree woke us up at 3:30 in the morning, it was me who was sent to tell Danny.

It was time.

“Aren’t you cold?” I asked, zipping my jacket against the frigid air.

“No.” Danny answered simply, though his shivers said otherwise. He was in the same position as the last time I saw him; one leg drawn up to his chest, the other dangling off the roof. His cheek rested on his knee as he stared at the sky. The light from the door cast strange shadows across his face, making him look older than his 17 years.

I knew he knew why I was there. There was no point in stating the obvious. Instead I asked, “You okay?”

Danny took a deep breath, pressing his forehead to his knee. “I’m not sure.”

I nodded, looking at the sky. The forecast said a snow storm was rolling in- it was the reason Desiree had us all up so early.

With a roll of his shoulder, Danny stood, leaning on the railing next to me. “Do you think she’s alive, Robin?”

The question caught me off guard. A year ago I would have laughed at the thought. Now, even with my extremely limited knowledge of ghosts, it seemed possible. Improbable, yes, but not impossible. My opinion, however, was irrelevant. “Do you?”

Danny’s gaze dropped to the ocean below us. “Do you think I’ll die?”

“Are you afraid that you will?”

Danny’s hands shook as they wrapped around the railing. “Yeah,” he huffed a humorless laugh. “I think I am.”

“Good.” I said seriously. “That fear will help keep you alive.”

His intense gaze was back on the sky, studying the moon as if it was the last time he’d ever see it. My gut twisted as I realized it could be.

The door behind us creaked and Leon stuck his head out, eyes red and puffy. “It’s time.” He said, voice cracking. He trapped Danny in a fierce hug before letting us pass.

Danny walked down the stairs slowly; his eyes looked a million miles away.

Leon stopped me at the door. “I’m scared, Robin.” He admitted. “What if this doesn’t work? What if… what if we lose him?”

“We won’t let that happen.”

“Promise?” Leon looked up at me with big, watery eyes. If it weren’t for his blue hair, I would have sworn I was looking at Liz.

“Yeah, Leon. I promise.” _I promise you too, Liz._

“This is a stupid plan,” Dani told Desiree when we walked into the infirmary. “We still have time to change our minds!”

Desiree crossed her arms. “We _might_ , but Elizabeth does _not_.” The words unsaid hung heavily in the air; it was now or never. 

Danny placed a hand on his clones shoulder, offering her a grim smile. “It’s okay, Dani. I want to do this. I have to.”

She bit her lip as Danny made his way to the only bed in the room- the rest had been  re moved to allow all 9 of us to fit comfortably. 

Danny stood at the bedside for a long moment, processing. There were two heart monit o rs ready- one that was for normal humans, and one that had been specially designed for superheros.  It could pick up heartbeats normal hospital equipment couldn’t; as long as it registered a beat, Danny could still be brought back. 

Danny’s eyes lingered on the crash cart behind Cyborg,  but no one addressed it. 

Desiree  gave Danny  a crash course on the dimension of Lost Souls while Cyborg hooked him up to the equipment. 

“Daniel,” Desiree grabbed his hand, her expression serious. “Few have ever ventured into this dimension, and none have lived to tell the tale. Their world will mess with your mind; you might become very confused. If you hear us speaking _listen to every word._ If we lose our connection to you, it’ll be almost impossible to bring you back. Our word is law; if we tell you to move, you _move_ , no matter what. Is that clear?”

Danny gulped, blinking furiously. “Crystal.”

“ Dude,” Beast Boy whispered to Dani. “Do you really believe this is going to work?”

She nodded, wringing her beanie in her hands. “I have to. I don’t have a choice.”

Leon was crouched on the floor next to her, looking like he might puke.

“Do not worry, Blueberry.” Starfire wrapped her arms around the shaking clone. “Friend Danny will be victorious!”

Friend Danny looked like he was going to pass out. His face was turned away from Cyborg as the robot sterilized the needle that would ultimately kill him. Starfire made her way over and grabbed his hand, offering him her brightest smile. He didn’t return it.

Raven motioned me over, her face somber. “We’re ready.” She said quietly.

Danny’s breath hitched.

“You’re okay.” I told him.

“If you need  _ anything _ , I’ll be listening.” Said Raven. “We all will. If anything goes wrong we’ll get you out of there.”

“We have your back, no matter what.”

Danny took a deep breath, eyes wandering around the room. Silently, he rolled up his jacket sleeve and offered his arm to Cyborg.

“Here we go.” Cyborg breathed.

Danny kept his eyes open as he died, eyes wandering. The normal heart monitors beeps got slower and slower as Danny’s head lolled to the side. His eyes slid shut as he flat-lined. Faintly, a heartbeat was registered on the superhero screen.

“That should keep him out for a while.” Cyborg said, securing an oxygen mask over Danny’s face.

“I’m opening the portal now.” Desiree said with a nod to Raven.

“Are you ready, Danny?” Though we heard no response, she gave a thumbs up.

Desiree placed her hands on either side of Danny’s head, muttering under her breath in a language I didn’t understand. It was silent for a moment, then, suddenly, there was a small spike on the heart monitor. Raven jumped as if someone yelled in her ear and Cyborg cursed. 

“It’s already wearing off!”

“What- how?!” Beast Boy squeaked. “It’s only been like 2 seconds!”

“His body must be burning through the drug.” Dani reasoned, a hint of hysteria in her voice. “He needs more.”

“ _ More _ ?”  Cyborg cried. Any more would be an overdose!”

“He’s freaking out,” Raven informed us. “Do something!”

With frantic eyes, Cyborg re-dosed Danny, keeping the drug on a continuations flow. Quietly Raven talked Danny through, until he flat-lined again. “ He says he feels weird.”

“He died and came back in under a minute.” Cyborg muttered, eyes never leaving Danny’s vital screens. “Give his body a minute to adjust.”

Beast Boy tugged on my cape. “Dude, look.”

Outside the weather had become violent. Fog obscured the view of Jump city, lightning streaking across the sky. Rain mixed with snow fell in sheets, further obscuring the view.

I watched the weather carefully as Raven and Desiree helped Danny navigate the other dimension.

“Try calling for her,” Desiree told Danny quietly.

Starfire stumbled as Raven screamed in alarm. The enhanced monitor was showing a flat line.

“Friends, what is happening?”

“I overdosed him,” Cyborg said numbly, charging the crash cart. To anyone else, his tone would sound careless, but I knew better. He was doing his best to stay calm the only way he knew how- acting more machine than man.

Dani was frozen in horror as Danny’s body jerked under the defibrillators. Raven screamed again, pushing away from Danny.

“Raven what’s-” Beast Boy yelped, falling to the ground as a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. The equipment in the room  sparked and the lights flickered before going out completely. 

_ Son of a  _ _**bitch.** _

“What’s going on?” Leon cried as the room was flooded with red light.

“The powers out,” I told him, eyes on the medical equipment. .

“Why aren’t the computers back online?” Dani yelled.

“They’re fried.” Cyborg said, shakily standing from where he’d fallen on the ground. He pulled up the tower diagnostics on his arm. “Half the tower is out of commission.”

Beast Boy’s eyes widened as he had the same thought every other Titan had. “Doesn’t that mean-?” Sirens began to blare as speakers around the tower announced that emergency lock down procedures had commenced. 

Starfire bolted to the door, tugging with all her might. It didn’t budge. Beast Boy joined her, punching codes into the security pad.

“No go!” He shouted over the alarms. “Tower thinks we’re being attacked- my override won’t work!”

“I’m losing him!” Desiree yelled.  Raven was screaming next to Danny, desperately trying to get him to answer. 

“Robin!” Leon stumbled over to me, eyes wide with fear. “What did we do? WHAT DID WE DO?”

“He’s gonna die If I can’t restart his heart!” Cyborgs calm facade was melting quickly.

Beast Boy and Starfire were pounding on the door, Raven and Desiree were screaming, Dani was frozen in place, Leon was sobbing on the floor. 

Danny was dying.

Through the chaos, I heard the sound of metal grinding on metal. The towers defenses were preparing to block the windows. If we got locked in, there would be no way to save Danny.

“BREAK THE WINDOW!”

Starfire wheeled around, picking up the nearest piece of equipment and launching it at the window. Wind rushed through the broken glass, blowing everyone off balance.

“Cyborg, outside!” I prayed he could h ear me other the wind. For one impossibly long second, he stared at me blankly, and I feared he hadn’t heard, or worse, hadn’t understood. His human eye widened as his brain caught on. 

“EVERYONE OUT!” He roared, grabbing Danny with one arm and ri pp ing him free of wires with the other. 

The lights began to flash, the alarm system interpreting the broken window as another attack. Much to o quickly, the window barricades were lowering.

Dani unfroze, transforming and pulling Leon with her out the window. Cyborg was next, hugging Danny close to his chest. Desiree dove after them, cursing.

The barricade was almost halfway over the window.

“STARFIRE!”  She leapt at the window, bracing her knees on the ground as she pushed to keep it up.

“Please, hurry!” She cried, straining. Beast Boy moved under the steel on all fours before turning into a rhino, the metal groaning as it bent.

“Raven!” I shouted, grabbing her by the arm from where she lay on the ground,  palms still pressed to her head. 

“I can hear him!” She yelled as I dragged her towards the window. “I can still hear him! He’s scared!”

“Tell him it’s okay! We’ve got him!” Starfire growled as the barricade tried to lower.

“Raven, we’ve got to move!” She wasn’t moving, instead shouting to explain to Danny. I wondered if she was eve n aware  of what was happening around her.

“ _ Robin _ !” Starfire groaned as the weight of the steel pressed her to  her back .  Beast Boy was furiously switching between animals, trying to find one strong enough to stop the tower. 

_Shit._

I grabbed Raven and ran towards the window, rolling under it just as Beast Boy turned back to his human form. With a battle cry, Starfire pushed up with all her strength, diving outside just as it snapped shut.  She grabbed me and Raven, carrying us safely to the ground,  B east  B oy floating down on feathered wings. 

The rocks on this side of the island were slick, covered in sea mist and ice. Though no one was more than 5 feet away, if was difficult to see more than vague shapes  and shadows through the blizzard. 

“STAY WITH ME!” Raven shouted. “DAMMIT IT DANNY,  _STAY WITH ME_ !”

Her eyes  shot opened a s she gripped my arm. “Robin  _ I can’t hear him _ !”

“No pulse!” The biggest shadow called.

“I’ve lost contact!” Desiree responded.

“ Throw him in the water!” I yelled, rushing towards what I assumed was Cyborg. 

“ _Have you lost your damn mind?!_ ”

“It’ll be a shock to his  system and trigger an adrenaline rush ; it’s the only chance we have!” I could see Cyborg now, hunched over Danny’s body, protecting it from the harsh weather. The others were yelling each others names, trying to locate one another. “Cyborg,  _now!”_

The team was slowly coming together,  huddling close against the blizzard. 

“Cyborg, that is an  _order!_ ”

With a frustrated cry, Cyborg jumped up, pushing past the team before  launching Danny into the water. 

“ _ Danny! _ ” His clone shrieked, moving to go after him. I held her back, watching the water closely.  Normally the water would have only been up to Cyborg’s knees, but the storm had  raised the level up to his chest.  Everyone was shouting, confused and scared about what was happening. Cyborg’s eyes darted from me to the water frantically, waiting until I told him to bring Danny back up. 

“STOP IT! CYBORG PLEASE  _ STOP IT _ !” Leon sobbed, desperately trying to claw his way out of Starfire’s grip. Dani struggled relentlessly, screaming threats to get me to let her go. Suddenly, Cyborg jumped.

“NOW! Get him out now!”

The robot pulled Danny from the water. He was shivering. It was subtle, so subtle the movements could have easily been blamed on the wind. It was the muscles twitching in his jaw that gave it away- his body was still fighting.

Cyborg tossed the ghost over his shoulder,  moving as quickly as he could back to shore. Together we laid Danny on the flattest rock we could, Desiree and Raven resuming their former positions. 

For a few heart stopping moments, neither said anything.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen!” Dani sobbed, dropping to her knees next to her clone.

Beast Boy sat next to Cyborg, eyes stuck unblinking at Danny. “He’s dead, isn’t he?”

Raven had a death grip on the boys arm. “Answer me. Please. Danny  _please_ answer me.”

“You  _promised!_ ” Leon cried, shoving me. “You promised we wouldn’t lose him! You promised he would be okay! You  _promised_ !” He crumpled to the ground, dissolving into tears. 

Ignoring the sobs around me, I joined Raven. “Can he hear me?” I asked.

“I don’t know.” She whispered. “I don’t know if he can hear me or if he’s even...” Danny’s shivering was slowing down.

“He needs to hear you, Raven. He needs to hear us.”

“I’m trying, Robin!”

“Try  _harder!_ ” 

She bent over until her forehead was touching his. “Danny,” Her voice was raw and vulnerable. “Don’t give up. Please Danny. Please!” His shivering stopped, and she let out a strangled cry.

“Dammit,” I shoved Raven away. “Listen up Danny, you’re going to hear me and you’re going to listen, understand?” His jaw twitched. “Danny,  are stronger than this. You’re  _better_ than this. You can come back, you just have to  _try dammit._ Come back Danny. ”

“ Danny!” Starfire clutched his hand. “You cannot do this!” 

His body didn’t move. With a resigned sigh, Desiree let her hands fall away, shaking her head sadly. “I’m sorry.” She whispered.

Cyborg sat down hard, frozen. Beast Boy slowly sank to his knees, brow furrowed as if his brain couldn’t process what was happening.  Starfire finally allowed her tears to fall, hugging Danny’s arm to her chest. Dani screamed like her heart was being torn out, and in a way, it was. 

“YOU PROMISED!” Leon wailed. “YOU PROMISE D ! ROBIN YOU  _PROMISED_ !” 

Raven was on her hands and knees, shaking. Slowly she raised her head until she was looking at me. Snowflakes clung to her hair and eyelashes, the wind blowing her hair out of her face. A single tear crawled down her cheek. 

The wind howled in time with the heartbroken team. 

Dani slapped me, angry tears streaming down her face. “This is your fault!” she snarled, green eyes sparking. “ You’re the reason they’re gone!”

“ _ Me? _ ” 

“You’re the one who told the Guys In White where they were! You’re the one who got Liz shot!  They went to you for help and now they’re both  _ dead _ !” Her voice cracked. She was shaking, though from anger of the cold I couldn’t tell. My instinct was to tell her to get inside, but I knew I was just trying to change the subject.

She was right.

I  _ had  _ reported Danny and Liz to the Guys In White. I hadn’t known who they were at the time, but circumstances didn’t change the truth.  _ I _ let Danny be taken away that day at the park, and I hadn’t even wanted to save them. 

“I didn’t know...”

“You didn’t  _ want  _ to know!” She swiped angrily at her eyes. “You took one look and labeled them as criminals!”

“ Dani,” Leon whimpered. “That’s not fair.”

“Like hell it’s not! All they wanted- all they  _ deserved _ \- was help! Look at where they are now.”

Beast Boy hadn’t moved, still dead to the world around him. I couldn’t bring myself to look at Raven. Cyborg was trying to gently pry Starfire from Danny’s arm. 

“Let go, Star,” His voice was shaking. “You need to let go.”

She shook her head, sobbing harder.

“Star,” I brushed past Dani and knelt by her side. “There’s nothing we can do. You need to let...” I trailed off.

Danny was still there. His arm was still present for Starfire to hold on to. When Liz had died, she had faded away from existence; Danny hadn’t.

“Desiree,” The ghosts’ head snapped up.” What happens when a ghost dies?”

“Ghosts do not  _ die,”  _ She said with a hint of disgust. “They fade from existence.”

“ And w hat happens when a half-ghost dies?”

“I cannot answer. There has never been a death of this kind.”

“Except there  _ has _ ,” Dani had stopped shouting long enough to listen to me. “ _ Liz  _ died. We all saw it- there was no body.”

“ Where are you going with this?” Cyborg asked, though I had a feeling he knew.

“Danny is  _ still here _ . His body is  _ still here _ .” 

“What’s your point?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Every stared back blankly. “He isn’t dead- he’s just lost! If he was dead his body would be gone, just like Liz or any other ghost. His ghost half or his soul or  _ whatever _ is still out there fighting somewhere!”

Desiree scowled. “It is highly unlikely-”

“But not impossible.” I interrupted. “You warned him from the beginning he could get lost. We just need to find him.”

“His soul cannot come back to a dead host.” Desiree said slowly, as if thinking through the issue.

“Cyborg, you and Beast Boy begin CPR.”

“Robin, dude,” Beast Boy blinked himself out of his stupor. “Do you really think that will help?”

I didn’t, but I had to hope. I truly believed with all my heart that Danny wasn’t dead-  h e couldn’t die when we were this close to getting Liz back. But if his body died, there would be nothing for him to come back to. “ We have to try!” 

Leon shot up, zooming in front of Desiree’s face. “I wish Danny’s heart would start!” 

Desiree looked uncomfortable. “My magic does not work like that, Leon. There are some things even magic cannot change. If you wish to restart his heart, you must do it another way.”

“We’d need an oxygen tank,” Cyborg said with a forlorn look at the locked down tower. “ Or a manual respirator.” 

Leon’s eyes flashed with desperate determination.  “ I wish we had a manual respirator thing!” 

Desiree’s eyes sparkled with pride as she raised her arms. “So you have wished it, so shall it be.”

With a puff of green smoke, a manual respirator appeared in Leon’s hands. When Desiree came back into view, she was on the ground, panting. 

“You must hurry. I cannot keep the portal open much longer.”

Leon tossed the respirator to Cyborg, who fitted it over Danny mouth and began to pump the bag. Beast Boy began chest compression's in between pumps.

“Raven, you need to look for him.”

“I can’t hear him-”

“Listen harder, look deeper. If he’s lost he’s going to be hear to hear. Starfire, I need you, Dani, and Leon working on unlocking the tower. We need to get in as fast as possible.” They nodded, taking off towards the door as Raven leaned over Danny.

Beast Boy was singing, “Stayin’ alive, stayin’ alive,” under his breath as he pushed down on Danny chest. I could have been imagining things, but I swore Danny’s fingers twitched.

Ravens eyes were shut, deep in concentration. “ Danny, don’t give up. Please. You can do this. You can come back to us. C’mon Danny.”  No one spoke. No one breathed.  Ravens shoulder slumped in defeat. “I’m sorry, I can’t-” She stopped mid-sentence, eyes opening wide. 

“ What-”

“SHUT UP!” She leaned closer, leaning her ear towards Danny. A hopeful smile broke out on her face. “Oh my God. Oh my God, I can hear him!”

Cyborg laughed. “I’ll be damned.”

“Don’t stop,” Desiree urged, crawling closer. “I’m picking up on him.”

Raven closed her eyes in concentration. Her hands glowed with magic as she reached out to Danny in every way she knew how.

“I cannot get a solid grip.” Desiree said resentfully. “It is like he’s somewhere my powers don’t reach.”

“Mine do.” Said Raven. “Just barely.”

Desiree cracked open an eye as she scoffed. “You do not possess ghostly powers-”

“No,” Raven interupted. “I have _demon_ powers. Those lost souls are more demon than ghost- I can use that to our advantage.”

Desiree shut up.

Raven closed her eyes, murmering under her breath as she took a peak into the dimension of Lost Souls. Beast Boy was panting as he continued compression's on Danny’s chest.

“I think he found her.” Raven exclaimed. “I think he’s looking for a way back!”

Desiree nodded tiredly. “I can feel it- two souls.” With a gasp she tipped over, laying face down on the ground.

“Desiree,” I rushed to her side. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

She brushed snow from her eyes. “I… I do not think I am strong enough to bring them back.”

“ _What_?” Cyborg growled as Beast Boy cried “You have to!”

“I cannot-”

“Not with that attitude.” I sat her up. “I get you’re tired- we all are. But you are their _only chance_ so you need to pull yourself together and _bring them back_!”

“Perhaps I can bring one-”

“ _One_ isn’t good enough!” Cyborg shouted.

“One is fine- bring back Danny.”

“Dude,” Beast Boy paused his compression's, looking up with a hurt expression.

“We know she’s there now.” I explained as Desiree resumed her position by Danny’s head. “We know what to do now. We can bring him back and try again.”

Raven shook her head. “He can tell what’s happening. He’s not gonna come without her.”

“He doesn’t have a choice!”

“He is resisting,” Desiree said, her voice strained. “I will not be able to bring him back if this continues.”

“Try _harder_ \- Raven you need to tell him what’s happening.”

“Wait,” Desiree’s head snapped up. “Something strange is happening-”

Lightning cracked across the sky, as big and bright as an exploding star. My team and I were thrown back by an unnatural strength as the bolt blinded us. Deafening thunder followed.

“Titans!” I called, blinking residual flashes from my eyes. “Sound off!”

“Here,” Cyborg said.

“I’m blind!” Beast Boy cried from somewhere on my right.

“Where’s Danny?” Raven asked, appearing a few feet away from me.

A loud gasp sounded from the darkness and Beast Boy shrieked.

“What’s happening?” I tired to find his shadow in the dark.

Suddenly we were blinded by a new light- the light of the tower; the others had finally managed to get back in and reset the power.

Beast Boy was a foot away from Danny- Danny who was, while still unconscious, was breathing.

“Oh my God,” Cyborg exclaimed.

Curled up on Danny’s chest, beaten, bruised, and breathing was Liz. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
